Crimson and Clover
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: It's senior year and Quinn had changed big time. She also begins to crush on the new girl, Rachel Berry. Wanting to woo her, she sings a song. Faberry. fluff. nothing major.


**Just alittle piece i made, i was inspired by joan Jett's Crimson and Clover. I love that woman, she is like the goddess of rock. Hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it. Now back to my orignal story.**

* * *

><p>It's been a very long summer but very worth it. Quinn came back with a new look, attitude and a very new taste in people to date. With that said, a very attractive brunette walked by, looking sexy as hell in a very short skirt, a white blouse, knee high socks and Mary Jane's.<p>

Quinn had never seen this girl before, she looked new. Was she new, and if so what was her name. Rushing up to Puck, she elbowed him in the side and getting his attention.

"Puck, who is that?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the brunette's body. Puck looked over the top of Quinn's pink head and saw the girl.

"I think her name is Rachel Berry, she's new," Puck smiled.

"Well obviously," Quinn scoffed, watching Rachel shut her locker and walk down the hall, heading towards them. Quinn couldn't help but to grip onto Puck's arm that was covered with his football jacket. Digging her nails into it, she held in her breath as Rachel walked by, giving them both a sweet megawatt smile.

"Mama Q, are you a lesbian?" Puck smirked, noticing her reaction to Rachel as she walked by.

"Maybe a little for Rachel," she sighed, letting go of his arm and watching Rachel till she disappeared.

"Damn, I'd love to see that," Puck wiggled his eyebrows, only to get an elbow into the ribs.

"Shut up Puck, I've got to find out a way to get her to like me," Quinn said.

"It's only the first day of school," Puck said, out of breath from the hit, "Give it some time Q,"

"I want her now Puck," she growled and walked away, promising that she was gonna find something out about this Rachel girl.

What she found out between first period and lunch was that Rachel had every single class with her, and that she was a huge fan of music. She had the chance to talk to Rachel a few times, and those few times gave her a chance to see the real Rachel.

When she talked, she would use big words, she absolutely loved musicals. She was a huge diva and she had the cutest pout. Quinn was in love.

It was the ten minutes in between class's and the exact ten minutes before glee that Quinn caught up to Puck.

"Puck, I need your help," she said lowly, looking around.

"With what Mama Q?" he asked, shutting his locker and watching her.

"Singing to Rachel in glee, Mr. Schue had recruited her and I want to sing to her, "She said, looking up at the boy.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Puck shrugged. Quinn smiled at him.

"So what song did you have in mind?"

Quinn's creepy grin was now presence, and Puck hated that grin.

"Okay class, now that you have met our new student, Quinn and Puck has a little number they put together and would like to share it," Mr. Schue clapped his hands, seeing the kids settle in their seat.

"Guys, take it away," and with that he moved out of the way and the music began, Quinn's voice was heard.

_Ah, (Guitar)_

_Now I don't hardly know her (Guitar)_

Quinn gripped the mic and looked straight at Rachel, a smirk on her lips.

_But I think I could love her (Guitar)_

She nodded her head as she said the words, cocking a fine brow at the confused brunette.

_Crimson and Clover (Guitar)_

Nodding her head again as she sang the words, she winked at Rachel, giving her a smirk then pulled the mic out if its stand and sang louder as the band played along.

_Ahhah (Guitar and Drums)_

_Now when she comes walking over (Guitar and Drums)_

Quinn walked over to where Rachel sat.

_I've been waiting to show her (Guitar and Drums)_

She reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her seat.

_Crimson and Clover (Guitar and Drums)_

_Over and over_

Letting the band and Puck play, Quinn began to dance to the upbeat music, twirling Rachel around and making her laugh a few times before letting her go and finishing the song.

_Yeah (Ba da da da da)_

She winked at Rachel again.

_My, my such a sweet thing (ba da da da da)_

Quinn walked up to Rachel and rested her hand on the girl's cheek.

_I wanna do everything (ba da da da da)_

She winked at her, with a suggestive smirk, causing Rachel to blush and look down.

_What a beautiful feeling (ba da da da da)_

Letting her hand slide off her tan cheek, Quinn walked back to the mic stand and finished the song.

_Crimson and clover (ba da da da da)_

_Over and over (Ba da da da da)_

The bad began to play again and Quinn reached out to dance with Rachel again, the brunette loving it. But as the music slowed, Quinn let Rachel go and finished the song.

_Crimson and clover over and over_

_Crimson and clover over and over_

_Crimson and clover over and over_

_Crimson and clover over and over_

When Quinn finished the song, everyone stood up and clapped. But she didn't care for that; she cared for what Rachel had to say.

"That was magnificent, uh Quinn was it?" she asked, and Quinn just nodded, out of breath.

"Well, you have an amazing voice Quinn, and your choice in taste in music is very good, Joan Jett is an idol of mine in the Rock n' Roll section, thank you for singing it," and with that Rachel leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Quinn on the cheek, slipping a piece of paper in her hand as she did so.

"Call me some time, maybe we can go over the logic of music," she whispered in her ear, pulling back to show off her smirk. Quinn just cocked a fine brow and watched as she walked back to her seat in a very sexy diva way, giving her hips that extra stride to them.

"Looky there, Mama Q has a date," Puck nudged her in the shoulder.

"Shut up Puck," she growled and moved to sit next to Santana.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Fabray is a raging lesbian," Santana whispered in her ear.

"So are you, guess I join the club huh," Quinn shrugged and glanced over to see Rachel smirking at her. Oh yeah, she picked the right girl to start off with.


End file.
